Hope
by okaie
Summary: Sometimes... you don't need to let go. Maybe you need to hold on. When Phil leaves... it's those strands of hope Keely falls back on.


**One-Shot: Hope**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotF… and that sucks. :P But… once again… I do own this song/poem-thingy. (Ask for permission if you actually want use.) :D**

**I'm in a creative mood today:) So I wrote what started out as a poem… evolved into a song, I guess, and then I wrote a one-shot off of it. Considering the whole thing is more like some musings I just randomly had… I don't know how good it is. O.o But I'll let you tell me how it is! The song in it's entirety will be below the story. Review and tell me what you think please!**

_Hope is not a thing that's lost,  
It's just waiting to be found  
Hope is what our hearts holds to  
It silences the doubt…_

People told her to let go of the things you lost. To forget them and move forward… that moving on will make you feel better. People tell you to let go of that strand of hope you'd been holding on to for so long. That it's time to let go.

But how do they know when it's time to move on? How do they know it'll make you feel better? Maybe it's that strand of hope that keeps you going… keeps you… hoping; living.

_That strand of hope is there in you  
It keeps you from falling apart  
Hope is what we should look to  
It keeps us hanging on_

She had thought about their words; about letting go. She had thought about it long and hard. It would have relieved the pain, the anguish she had felt for weeks after. But as she thought about it more, it became even more painstakingly clear. Though she could let go of her feelings, let them rush away… she could never let go of the hope.

_So never let go of hope  
Never think about  
Letting your dreams go  
Oh… never give up, never give up  
Oh… never give up hope_

_Don't think it's just a miracle  
Like waiting for the rain  
Think about what's happening now  
Look toward to what could be next  
And look forward to each day_

People had also told her she was waiting for a miracle, that it was like she was waiting for rain to fall in an endless desert. Yet, she never gave up… because that was her dearest wish… and she would never stop trying to see him. That was what she was going to listen to… she was never going to forget him, she was never going to stop loving him, or wishing him back, to hold her in his arms… even if fate was out of her hands. Because then, there is always hope; no matter what runs away… hope would be there. She could still hope that fate would go her way.

_Because hope is not a think that's lost  
It's just waiting to be found  
Hope is what our heart holds to  
It silences the doubt_

_Hope is what your heart should listen to…  
Don't listen to anything else_

_Your dearest wish may come true  
Just never stop trying_

Hope was why she was okay. It was why she could smile each day, and look at the glass as if it was half-full, not half-empty. Because of hope she never gave up looking for what was dear to her heart, because there was always that dream of his return, and hope to guide her through.

_So never let go of hope  
Never think about  
Letting your dreams go  
Oh… never give up, never give up  
Oh… never give up hope_

And she was determined to live her life that way. Live her life in hope. Because hope always made the world seem clearer, better. Through it all, people were always able to survive because there was hope. A hope of a better tomorrow… or even the hope of your dearest wish coming true.

_Hope is what to look toward  
Never give it a doubt  
Because if hope isn't what we hold on to  
What else is there to hold?_

When you are clinging off the edge of a cliff and there's no one around, she thought, what do you do? You hope. Because you don't give up something as precious as your life so quickly. So you hope. Hope is something to never let go of… whether it be hoping for your life, or for something maybe _seemingly_ less significant… like a boy.

_So never let go of hope  
Never think about  
Letting your dreams go  
Oh… never give up, never give up  
Oh… never give up hope_

So that was what Keely Teslow decided to do. When Phil Diffy had gone back to the future, Keely had given up; become depressed. But then she realized, that was no way to live. So she made some revelations. She would never give up on Phil. Never give up on love. And most importantly... she'd never give up on hope.

_So never let go of hope  
Never think about  
Letting your dreams go  
Oh… never give up, never give up  
Oh… never give up hope  
Just never give up on hope_

Hope… that's what you should live for… because if you don't live for hope… what else is there to live for?

**Not really as much of a story… I guess it's more like some philosophical thoughts/musings. Doesn't really have as much to do with PotF either… really just some minor references to some things between Phil and Keely. Ahh… oh well! Please tell me what you think of the song and "story." Thanks!**

* * *

_**Hope**_

**By: okaie (real-name withheld)**

_Hope is not a thing that's lost,  
It's just waiting to be found  
Hope is what our hearts holds to  
It silences the doubt…_

_That strand of hope is there in you  
It keeps you from falling apart  
Hope is what we should look to  
It keeps us hanging on_

_So never let go of hope  
Never think about  
Letting your dreams go  
Oh… never give up, never give up  
Oh… never give up hope_

_Don't think it's just a miracle  
Like waiting for the rain  
Think about what's happening now  
Look toward to what could be next  
And look forward to each day_

_Because hope is not a think that's lost  
It's just waiting to be found  
Hope is what our heart holds to  
It silences the doubt_

_Hope is what your heart should listen to…  
Don't listen to anything else_

_Your dearest wish may come true  
Just never stop trying_

_So never let go of hope  
Never think about  
Letting your dreams go  
Oh… never give up, never give up  
Oh… never give up hope_

_Hope is what to look toward  
Never give it a doubt  
Because if hope isn't what we hold on to  
What else is there to hold?_

_So never let go of hope  
Never think about  
Letting your dreams go  
Oh… never give up, never give up  
Oh… never give up hope  
_

_So never let go of hope  
Never think about  
Letting your dreams go  
Oh… never give up, never give up  
Oh… never give up hope  
Just never give up on hope_


End file.
